


Hangin' Around

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Huge Dick, Lapis has a big dick, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Suspended sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis finds Peridot in a precarious situation.(Didn't mean for this to go up on Valentine's Day, but, eh, happy accidents.)





	Hangin' Around

“AGGGGH!” Lapis hears the cry from her perch on the silo. Peridot must be in trouble.

 

Quickly summoning her water wings, Lapis floats down to the barn where she'd heard Peridot call from.

 

“What's going on? Are you okay?” Lapis’ eyes quickly scan the room, searching for potential danger, body tensed ready for a fight. She relaxes just as quickly when she sees the scene in front of her.

 

Peridot is strung up in her hammock. A knot tied around her as the vinyl bed was suspended in mid air, pinning her arms to her midsection. The short gem is several feet off the ground as her legs kick the empty air in a vain attempt to untangle her. Or at least let her touch the ground.

 

Lapis has to stifle a snort as she watches the scene unfold.

 

“This isn't funny, you clod!” Peridot cries indignantly, “Help me out of here!”

 

Lapis watches Peridot thrash trying and failing to keep her laughter contained until she can finally speak.

 

“No.” Lapis says in the most deadpan voice possible.

 

Peridot doubles her efforts of trying to escape her cloth confines only to end up spinning herself tighter in the hammock.

 

“How did you even mess up this much?” Lapis asks, still enjoying this situation.

 

“I was just… trying to simulate how you sleep in it.” Peridot was now on her back tangled within the hammock. “I wanted to prove I could actually sleep in it without falling out.”

 

Peridot's struggling had slowed now. The trapped gem lets out a sigh.

 

Lapis’ eye catches on something off to the side. It was her pillow, tossed against a wall. She figures it must've been tossed out when Peridot got tangled up in the hammock, but there was something strange about it. A wet spot near the top that looked particularly sticky, as some of it clings to the wall that the pillow sits under, no doubt where the two made contact.

 

Lapis approaches Peridot's front, still giggling to herself a bit as she comes into Peridot's sightlines.

 

“Please, help me out, Lazuli?” Peridot asks, pout in full effect.

 

“Hmmmmm,” Lapis lets a devilish smile overtake her face. “I don't know. I think I want to have a bit more fun with you.”

 

Peridot whines at that.

 

Lapis draws near to Peridot's tangled body. She runs an experimental finger over Peridot's lower stomach causing the constricted gem to shudder involuntarily.

 

“What are you--” Peridot only has time to get out before a finger hooks itself underneath her leotard, followed by a loud snap as the material is stretched too far.

 

Peridot's slit is exposed to the warm summer air. Lapis peers at it analytically.

 

“Just as I thought,” Lapis finally says, one finger dragging itself along Peridot's entrance.

 

She had been caught in the act. Peridot knew this meant Lapis was going to hate her again. She might even kick out the short gem citing creepiness as a factor to Steven.

 

Peridot didn't get very far in that line of thought however, as she felt something brush against her entrance again.

 

Lapis had taken off her skirt, revealing the blue gem's massive blue cock. From Lapis’ position, it reaches up to Peridot's mouth and is as thick as both her arms put together. The short gem could kiss the tip right now if Lapis hadn't begun to rub her already wet reproduction hole with it. The friction began to elicit small moans from Peridot.

 

“Th-There's no way that's going to fit inside me,” Peridot says through ragged breaths. Lapis hums.

 

“Maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't do this then,” Lapis leans down to pick up her skirt.

 

“No!” Peridot coughs, “I mean no. We've come this far, right? Might as well at least try for insertion, right?”

 

“All right, Peridot,” Lapis drops her skirt once again. “But you're going to have to tell me exactly what you want.”

 

Lapis begins creating friction between Peridot's legs by rubbing her shaft against it. Lapis really wasn't going to make this easy for her.

 

“I want you to use your massive reproduction rod and… and fornicate with me,” A heavy blush appears on Peridot's face as she says those words.

 

“All right, but first,” Lapis stops moving her length along Peridot's slit. “How about a kiss?”

 

Peridot pouts, puffing out her cheeks a bit, then presses her lips against Lapis’ thick cock head. The stuff oozing a bit from the tip was salty and gooey and stuck to the back of her throat. The smell lingers in her throat as it makes her head feel fuzzy and woozy.

 

Lapis pushes Peridot away, lining up her cock with Peridot's tight sex.

 

“By the way,” Lapis realizes she should probably ask before taking the plunge. “Have you ever done this before?”

 

“Wh-What?” Peridot asks, a bit nervously, “Of course I have. I've done this  **_so_ ** much. Yeah, I’ve fornicated with many gems before.”

 

“Are you su-”

 

“Gah! No, okay! I've never done this before.”

 

Lapis giggles at the frantic Peridot. “It's okay, Peri,” She sends the tied-up gem an apologetic smile. “I just wanted to know how gentle I should be.”

 

“Don't go easy on me because it's my first!” Peridot barks at Lapis, eyes slit. “I can take as much as you can give. Peridots are durable!”

 

Lapis chuckles at the angry little slice of pie in front of her. Not only was she making demands in her incapacitated state, but she also thought she could handle it rough on her first rodeo.

 

Lapis pushes Peridot back once more, clearing her dick for entry.

 

Finally, she lets go of the hammock strap, sending Peridot's pussy careening onto her dick. Peridot moans loudly as it enters her.

 

“Ah! So deep! So long!” Peridot's head arches back she cries out.

 

“...That was just the tip,” Lapis states, deadpan.

 

Peridot looks down in incredulity at the rest of Lapis’ unsheathed cock.

 

“Oh,” comes the shocked reply.

 

Lapis thrusts into Peridot, trying to use the hammock's design to help in getting Peridot further onto her cock.

 

After a few thrusts Peridot lets out a guttural moan, as more fluids tricky down Lapis’ length. A unique, searing white pleasure overtakes Peridot's body.

 

“D-Did you just cum?” Lapis asks incredulously.

 

“I'm sorry,” Peridot pouts once more. “It just felt really good.”

 

“Could you loosen up a bit?” Lapis says, trying to move Peridot down her shaft but making no progress. Still only the head pokes inside her. “I would like to enjoy this too.”

 

“H-How can I loosen up?” Peridot asks ashamed. Lapis didn't seem to be enjoying herself as much as she was.

 

This tone didn't go unnoticed by Lapis as she quickly tries to backtrack. “It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. Just try to shapeshift your pussy to try to accommodate me.”

 

“I…” Peridot gulps nervously. “...I can't shapeshift.”

 

Oh no. Lapis seems to have made it worse. Peridot shouldn't need to shapeshift, truthfully, but Lapis had never been in someone so tight. If she was relaxed, she should be able to be molded to Lapis’ length, at least, if it was actually her first time. Gems mate for life.

 

She needs to think of something to do. How can she make Peridot feel better?

 

“Peri, are you sure this is your first time?” Lapis asks, trying to rack her brain for a solution.

 

Peridot gasps indignant. “Of course! I think I would remember getting ravaged before.” Peridot harumphs.

 

“Well, I ask because you should be more impressionable for your first time,” Lapis states. “It doesn't matter. I'm sure we can prepare you to take somehow.”

 

Lapis takes her member out so she can bend overtop of Peridot, leaning up against her face.

 

“We just… need to get you a bit…” Lapis whispers, sultry into Peridot's ear, “Looser.”

 

Their lips meet in what Peridot would call her first kiss. Lapis didn't want to overload the poor girl as she's known to. She just gently moves her lips in sync with Peridot's.

 

She pulls back, taking in Peridot's love drunk face. Stars in her eyes, heavy blush upon her cheeks, strenuous breathing.

 

She lines her cock up again before driving the tip back in, once again, stuck where it was.

 

Peridot whines a bit and follows it up with some sniffles.

 

“Hey,” Lapis lays her hand on Peridot's cheek.

 

“I'm sorry, Lapis,” A few tears fall down Peridot's cheeks. “It seems era-twos are more broken than I thought.”

 

“Hey, look at me,” Lapis says, catching Peridot's eyes. “You’re not broken. You're a beautiful, smart, funny little gem. Anyone would be so lucky to have you, Peridot.” Lapis swipes away Peridot's tears with her thumb. “Now, we've come this far, right?”

 

Peridot nods at that, lip still quivering.

 

“We can try a bit more then,” Lapis tries to say it in the most reassuring way possible. “And if nothing works, then at the very least, I can still pleasure you.”

 

Peridot gasps. “You'd really do that? Even if my port isn't compatible?”

 

“Of course,” Lapis says, genuine smile taking up her face. “I'm sure we'll figure it out anyways.”

 

“Thanks, Lapis,” Peridot sniffles one last time.

 

“No prob, Bob.”

 

Lapis begins thinking again. She wanted Peridot to be happy. Scratch that. She needed Peridot to be happy. And she felt as though the smaller girl wouldn't be until she could reciprocate.

 

A light bulb goes off in Lapis’ head as an epiphany strikes her. The first time was supposed to be a moment of pleasure for the carrier, so it would make sense if a carrier's pleasure center….

 

Lapis hand swiftly finds a green nub, revealed from it's small hood just begging for her attention.

 

“Lapis?” Peridot tilts her head to the side, “What are you- OHMYSTARS!”

 

Lapis flicks the green nub, renewing her thrusts inside Peridot. The small green gem moans as her body feels an intense pleasure coming from wherever Lapis’ hand was. More fluids rush out of her pussy as that same pleasure rears its head again.

 

Lapis doesn't stop with Peridot's orgasm though, she thrusts hard into Peridot's dripping cunt as she’s finally able to plunge even deeper. Inch after inch Lapis finally begins be able to shape Peridot's pussy to her member.

 

Peridot had no idea this was happening as she begins losing herself in pleasure. With Lapis’ hand and her thrusting working her reproduction port, she had experienced that searing white pleasure multiple times in a row, she had lost track of just how many.

 

“Peri, look!” Lapis excitedly cries.

 

Peridot is shocked as she looks down and sees that Lapis’ rod was finally inching deeper and deeper into her. It's location within her apparent as a big bulge protruded from her stomach, inching its own way further up Peridot's body.

 

Peridot rocked back and forth as the hammock was finally put to good use, bringing her all the way to the tip and further back down onto Lapis’ cock.

 

Peridot loses track of anything but the pleasure she was experiencing as Lapis finally manages to fit her full length into Peridot.

 

Lapis enjoys the dumb look plastered on Peridot's face as the tiny gem was rammed harder and harder by Lapis’ huge cock. She'd lost track of how many times Peridot had came, as she's sure the gem herself also had if that expression was anything to go by.

 

Lapis continues her rhythm of being balls deep inside Peridot for ten minutes before she finally feels the urge to finish herself.

 

“Uuurgh,” Lapis announces her arrival with a low moan and a particularly deep thrust into Peridot's tight cunt.

 

Peridot doesn't seem to mind as Lapis bottoms out inside her. The short gem pants as the big cock lets out the first few trickles of its seed inside her, but the rest of Lapis’ dick left nowhere else for it to go. Strings hit hard against the back of her womb as the cum that was once inside her is forced to make its quick exit.

 

Lapis pulls out, leaving Peridot to think that's the end of it, until a string of hot spunk hits her visor.

 

Lapis seems to never stop as string after sticky string hits Peridot's body, completely drenching her in the ocean gem's seed. Peridot looks up, thankfully still able to see thanks to her visor, to finally see Lapis’ torrent of reproduction fluid come to an end.

 

Both girls let out a hefty sigh.

 

“Now,” Lapis says, still panting. “Let's see about getting you down from there.”


End file.
